


Rainbow

by orphan_account



Series: Songs from the Native Heart [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do if your identity was taken away from you? with no one else to comfort or help you with your dilemma; the only sensible way to solve this problem is to kill yourself, right?</p><p>[[This is a story that dwells on rediscovering yourself and how to move on over a lose of an important someone]]<br/>(PS: I don't know how to write summaries ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchist/gifts).



> in my defense, as gay as the title is, the inspiration where i got it from is pretty nice, so yeah  
> this is a gift for my good friend Molly (@sharkb00ty) for her birthday but unfortunately, i wasn't able to post it on time due to unforeseen circumstances.  
> hope you'll like this!!!!  
> and kudos to artemisgrace for helping me beta this story :DDD

For you, your identity, is the most important thing that you could ever have. And without it, then…. / **just who are you** /? 

You know full well that your name is Noiz, well at least that what you want to be called, a 19 year old teen who has just set foot in college with a bright future ahead of you, but you've been asking yourself that question for a while now. 

You had your day cut out for you; you went to the hospital and it seems that the injury you sustained from the previous game won't heal properly until it undergoes a few reconstruction surgeries, but you can't afford that. Your body was the only thing that had been sustaining your livelihood so far and if you go through with the surgeries… then, how could you pay for it? You had no family, nor friends who could help you financially—even emotionally. You were on your own, and that was a problem; this was the only time that you had ever considered it to be one. 

Your bad luck didn’t stopped there; your coach talked to you about your injury and it seemed that he decided to let you off the team. It wasn’t permanent,  but he told you that until your injury is completely healed, you can’t play at the championship. Forget about the championship, what will happen to you if you’re off the team? Does that mean that your scholarship is now over? Being athletic was your identity and it has been taken away from you due to your own carelessness. Even though other people say it wasn't your fault, you know deep down inside that it was yours and now you're going to pay for it with your life. 

With no scholarship, you won’t have an education, and with no education you won’t have a  future, with no future then…. You’re good as dead. So, what's the point of living? If you’re practically dead inside? You have no identity left and your scholastic life is now over, the only logical thing to do now is to kill yourself—no, kill your ‘physical body,’ since your soul died the moment your identity was taken away from you. 

With heavy thoughts, you sighed and approached the train track. _So I’m really going to do this huh?_ You asked yourself with a little uncertainty in your eyes. _I’m really going to kill myself right here, right now._ You added, you took out your watch and noted the time, _it’s not yet 6:45_ , _the train won’t be around for another five minutes or so_. You took another deep breath and appreciated the scenery that would be the last thing you see. The color of the sky was slowly transitioning from bright orange to dull blue, and the cool air was hitting your now cold skin and the sound of cars’ roaring could be heard in a distance; it was already late in the evening, of course it would be noisy already, after all, people were trying to go back home to sleep. 

You envied them, for they had their futures ahead of them while you were stuck here, in the process of killing yourself. 

With the time passing by, you could hear the sirens ringing. _Ahhh, the train is here._ You let out a smirk as you heard its engine getting slowly closer and closer by the moment. With the final moment closing in, you shut your eyes and said your final prayers. You took your time in walking towards the track, _it’s getting bright,_ you thought. It was probably the lights from the oncoming train, you concluded. Just one more step and it would be over…. 

“Please don't” 

Curiosity got the best of you, so you stepped back and tried to find the source of the voice. But you couldn’t see anyone. Perhaps it was your conscience, you told yourself. 

“Please don't”. You heard it again, surely this time it wasn't your conscience talking. You tried to look back again, but there was no one in sight-- not a single person. It scared you. _Could it be a spirit of a person who killed themselves here? There’s no way right?_ You tried to reassure yourself. When you felt a small tug at the corner of your sleeve, you couldn’t help but shudder and hesitantly moved your head. 

There it was! The source of your small fright. A man.You looked at him momentarily and noticed that he looked young, but not younger than you. You assumed that he was in his early twenties, with long blue hair flowing beautifully from where it was being held in a tie. He had glasses on him that shimmered with the reflection of the setting sun. You could say that he seemed somewhat decent. 

You couldn't help but wonder why a decent guy like him would even stop a low life like yourself. And so you questioned him: 

“Why?” You asked, “you don't even know what I'm going to do.” 

You could see his face wrinkle a little, perhaps he was a bit uncomfortable for having overstepped his bounds, not to mention, he was a complete stranger to you. It didn’t bother you though, you just waited in silence for him to answer your question. 

It took him a while to finally answer, “it’s because I can see it in your eyes.” 

“Huh?” You were surprised by what he said. _My eyes? What’s with them anyway?_

 _“You're planning to jump on the tracks and get hit by the train right?”_ He looked you in the eye with a very sad look on his face. 

You were thrown off a bit by what he just told you. You let out a little laugh because of it, but when you looked back at his face, you could see that he wasn’t joking. “So what?” you asked, you already knew that there was no point in hiding your plans from him.. But that wouldn’t stop you, after all, you had already made up your mind about it.

You missed your opportunity at jumping when he intervened, but there was still another oncoming train, right after the first one. Perhaps, you could still make it on time for this one, you hoped and prepared yourself. You removed his hand from your sleeve, which he had been tugging as he tried to convince you not to kill yourself, and started to walk again.

This time he wrapped his hands around your lower body. “Please don’t!” he begged as he tried his best to hold you down. But that didn’t matter, you’ve tackled men who were far stronger than him in the field, so his feisty little grip was nothing more than child’s play to you.

You tried your best to remove his grip from you, but he seemed to be persistent—to the point that you found it annoying. You don’t want to hurt him with your strength but if this keeps you, you just might want to use brute force. But no, your conscience is betraying you, you actually don’t want to get others involved with you, that’s why you chose the road tracks other than the subway station to jump but with him at your side, it might cause a little problem.

You can already hear the engines roaring and the sight of a bullet train approaching you quickly at full speed. You don’t want to miss it this time, your eyes were glimmering with hope when he loosen up his grip. You immediately, pushed him away and ran towards the tracks.

But your streak of bad luck still continued, you felt an intense pain coming from your knees because of your injury, you knelt down and soothe the pain. As you do so, all your hopes of killing yourself were drifting along with the pain as you see the train passed by a few inches away from you.

You felt helpless, the strong and cold wind brought by the mobbing vehicle still lingered at your !body. You wanted to cry but you didn’t. You felt his presence near you as he aided you in standing up.

“Why are you so against me from killing myself?” you finally snapped, you don’t want to left these things go unanswered. You looked him in the eye to see just how much you were so pissed at him and at yourself for not being able to do it. But you were surprise when you saw him, his expression was warm with a hint of sadness over them.

He gently looked at your eyes, you can see his hue-colored eyes shining in the now turned night sky, you concluded that it was with the help of the newly lit street light. Your frustrations and uneasiness begun to fade out as you began to appreciate his stare-- you consider his face as somewhat beautiful.  

You were speechless in a moment while he wasn’t, he removes his gaze from you and simply said, “That’s because it’s no good.”

You know that you’re not the type of person to easily read other people but this guy, this very guy who you considered as persistent and annoying, is actually sincere and genuine at what he telling you.

You were beginning to feel uneasy about it because you know that ever since the time he told you to stop from committing suicide, you realize that your life has changed for the better.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i tried using the 1st and 3rd person point of view but i can't seem to be comfortable with it so i hope that this is ok! :D and please tell me your criticisms about it. and also kudos and comments are always appreciated :DDDD


End file.
